Before the War
by WordBird500
Summary: James leaves his past behind to start a new life. As his story unfolds, he must decide who he can trust and who he must stop. Requested by Tam! Hope you guys enjoy! EDITED JULY 2019
1. Nightfall

_HEYA Guys, it's BIRDIE!_

 _A reviewer for my other fanfic for Liberty's kids requested this (please read the other one, and THANK YOU if you do), so here it is! Hope you enjoy!_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. THESE WONDERFUL PEOPLE BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO DIC ENTERTAINMENT._**

A twelve-year-old James wandered the streets of Philadelphia. He was looking for someone.

He twisted the ring wrapped around his finger. It was the only possession he had from his parents. They had been killed in a fire caused by a lightning strike, and his old friend, Clement, had found it in a small iron box untouched by the flames.

Then he heard about the lightning rod.

Word had spread –in the Americas, even overseas to great Britain- that a man named Benjamin Franklin had invented something called A lightning rod. This famed contraption could save so many people from fires like the one that had killed his parents.

Which was why James was out to find him.

He turned down a corner and walked down an alley. His shoes had holes in them from walking so far from his home, and a couple pebbles poked the inside of his foot. He had no socks, which made the pain hurt more than it should have. He winced.

Suddenly he noticed how late it was getting. The sky had darkened drastically and James couldn't see his hands.

The alley he was walking down opened up to a dock. His eyes roved the cobblestone path and froze in terror.

Redcoats.

James quickly ducked behind a mound of bricks. After he thought the coast was clear, he gingerly peeked out and fought the urge to scream.

A pair of brown eyes stared back at him.

 _So that was kinda short... sorry._

 _(IM MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON, PEEPS! DON'T WORRY!)_

 _Thanks for reading this chapter, and stay tuned. Also, shoutout to Tam, who requested this! I'm honestly disappointed in myself (I mean, I just went for it) but I hope you enjoy it! Love, Life, and FANFICTION!_

 _~ Birdie_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	2. The Stranger

_And I'm back! Step right up and read!_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION; THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO DIC ENTERTAINMENT._**

James gasped.

"You're out after curfew," said a gruff voice. "You can get in serious trouble, you know."

"Please," James choked out, "I don't want to die-"

"I'm not a Redcoat," said the man. He removed the wide-brimmed hat that shadowed his face.

For a moment, James couldn't speak. Questions swirled around in his head. "You're a black- are you a- who's your-"

His stomach rumbled.

The man chuckled. " Food first, questions later."

James looked at the British soldiers mulling around the harbor. "How are we going to get past them?"

"Do as I do," replied the man.

After a stage-worthy act of his acquaintance pretending to work for the British government, James collapsed in an armchair of the store that the man worked in.

The fireplace crackled and popped as the two shared tales and introductions. The man's name was Moses. He had bought himself out of slavery and had found work at the print shop.

"Now, young man," said Moses, "What are you here for?"

James told his story. "I'm looking for a Benjamin Franklin."

Moses smiled. "You've come to the right place, James."

James looked up eagerly. "Really? You know him?"

Moses nodded. "Of course I do. He runs this shop."

 _That was really short too... I'm really hitting myself. I PROMISE THERE'S LONGER CHAPTERS TO THIS! (Maybe the next one. I don't know.)_

 _Sorry I had not posted; I was stuck in hurricane Michael. The power was out, so the wifi/network cables (what the heck are they called) didn't work, so I could get no further than the chrome home screen before my computer told me there was NO WIFI. We have our power back, of course. Bless everyone who doesn't have power. We hope you guys who aren't as fortunate as I am are alright. (Then again, if you have no wifi, you can't read this...)_

 _Anyway, thank you for this amazing support! I'm relatively new here, but I've read on this website since I was still obsessed with Wild Kratts (LOL). I was 8, I tell you, but I'm not a newbie to the world of critics and harsh remarks. I belong to the "Minority;" therefore I've been picked on ever since forever. I joined fanfiction with high hopes and a wild imagination, but I was wary. I'm happy to say that I love this website and the people that use it. You guys have given me so much support, and I really don't know how to thank you guys! Please tell me what you dislike; I'd love advice, especially from seasoned fanfictioners. LOVE, LIFE, AND FANFICTION!_

 _~Birdie_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	3. The Invention Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. They all rightfully belong to DIC entertainment.**

 _AAaaaaannnndd I'm BACK! Thanks for reading this, and shoutout to Tam! (You live in Tallahassee too? [I'd ask for your address, but safety issues and shtuff. I would love to meet you someday!])_

 _I'm done rambling now, so you can read. Thanks again!_

James woke with a start. It took him a while to remember the events of yesterday. He had walked to Philadelphia, and then found Moses- or maybe Moses had found him?-,had the best supper in days, then went to sleep.

The birds that sat on the windowsill fluttered away as James walked over to draw the curtains. He stopped short, remembering something. Dr. Franklin was arriving from the Continental Congress! He pulled the curtain open a little too hastily, then raced downstairs.

To James' great dismay, Dr. Franklin had yet to come, and Moses was not there either. James saw a note pinned on the door: off to market; coming back soon.

As he chewed an apple, James noticed a side door that he had not seen before. Curious, he turned the knob of the door. It opened with a click.

Inside, light streamed through an overhead window, casting light over many contraptions, the likes of which James had never seen. He marveled over one with glass jars attached. He reached out to touch one of them, and it made a very melodious sound. He put a hand over it to stop the noise and noticed a small slip of paper labeled "glass harmonica." _The name of the object, most likely_ , he thought.

He walked around a bit more. There were so many inventions to be seen! A stove sat in one corner and was warm to the touch. It was labeled "Franklin Stove," proving James' hunch that these were made by the Dr. Franklin. A pair of glasses called "bifocals" sat on top of a paper that was labeled "models for a street lamp." (James was extra careful with those.) A pair of "swimming fins" sat in a corner atop a desk. An odometer model and a paper named the same thing (odometer models) lay right next to that.

James' eyes darted around the room. Had he really gone through everything? But it was true. He had seen the kite and the _Poor Richards Almana_ c. He had seen the chair that turned into library steps. He had seen had the model of how the postal system worked. So, at last, James turned to the last object.

The lightning rod.

The invention that could've saved his parents.

Saved his life.

James reached out to touch it.

"What are you doing?"

 _And another cliff hanger! Ha HA!_

 _Writers do this all the time, so just... I dunno, if you hate my cliff hangers, I'm sorry, and just bear with me here._

 _I used to hate them and I still do (it's a little better than previously) and whenever my Language Arts teacher incorporated them into a lesson I'd be like "Ugh, it's a cliff hanger!"_

 _So anyway, I'm off. Posting again soon! Love, Life and Fanfiction! ~Birdie._

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	4. To Market, To Market, to- Never Mind

_Heya, guys! Sorry for the long period of me not posting; I came down with a case of writer's block._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. They all rightfully belong to DIC entertainment._**

 _Now, let's get to it, shall we?_

The lightning rod clattered to the floor.

James gasped as he looked into the eyes of an older, stern-looking man. "I'm sorry," he managed to choke out. "I just-"

"And I suppose that you have met James!" said Moses, appearing in the open doorway. He was holding a bottle of ink atop a tall stack of papers, which he set down.

The older man's expression softened. "Ah. Moses has told me a lot of you. I am Dr. Benjamin Franklin."

James heart skipped a beat as he shook his hand. "It's an honor, sir."

"I'm sorry for your family," said the inventor. "Moses told me your story."

Moses nodded. "Would you like to see a demonstration of the glass harmonica, James?"

James gladly agreed and Moses played a lovely melody. James had no idea that it could make such sweet music.

Moses took a bow. "Now we can eat."

After a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, and beans (a traditional meal in England), it was time for James' first lesson on how to work the printing press. Moses showed him all the parts. "Here is where the paper goes," he explained as he put the stack of papers atop a wooden slab. "When you want to print one, you take these letters out." He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were blocks of wood.

James took one out of the box. On the back was a letter. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "You dip the letter in ink to make a print on the paper!"

Moses smiled. "You're a quick learner, James. This process is slow, but it's the quickest way we have."

James looked under the press and saw many more boxes. Some were labeled "title", and had a name under it like "cursive" or "classic." "What are these for?" he asked, picking up a box with "body" and "important subjects" scrawled on top.

"Those are different styles," answered Dr. Franklin, coming over to where James was standing. As James watched intently, he took one from James' and Moses' boxes. He dipped them in ink, which had been poured in a wooden plate, and pressed them down onto the paper. The letters were the same, but the way they were written was different.

Moses patted James on the back. "I think you've learned enough for a day. The ships are coming into the port and we have goods to buy." He handed James a bag of coins and led him out the door.

The market was bursting with activity. Two shopkeepers were bargaining for goose quills. Ladies in wide-brimmed hats chatted and gossiped amongst one another. Two men ambled over to a fruit stand and selected some apples.

Moses bought a bag of pears and dried meat. Then he led James over to a shoe stand. James' old shoes were starting to look like scraps of leather tied to his feet, and he gladly obliged and purchased a pair. Moses also bought him a heavy jacket. "It gets cold in winter." He handed James the coat. "You'll need it."

After their rounds at the market, James collapsed into the armchair by the fireplace, finally feeling like he had a family again.

 _First of all..._

 _FIRST FOLLOWER?! *squeals* THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!_

 _So yeah. Thank you guys for this amazing support! I really sound like a broken record at this point, but I really mean it. I'm new, and this means a lot to me._

 _Also, I posted this at 10 at night, so sorry... I just snapped out of my writer's block. Just if you get a notification at 10, I'm sorry for waking you if I wake you._

 _Or maybe Fanfiction doesn't do that and I'm just being an idiot._

 _ANYWAYS, Love, Life, and FANFICTION! ~Birdie_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	5. New Friends

_Heya guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while... School and stuff... And I'm sick! You probably didn't want to know about the last part though... Here's chapter five!_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE ALLEY BOYS. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO DIC ENTERTAINMENT AND THE ALLEY BOYS I GIVE ANYONE PERMISSION TO USE._**

"It's a nice day, James. Why don't you go outside?"

James slumped in his chair by the fireplace. "But I want to help you and Dr. Franklin with the printing!"

Moses put a gentle hand on James' shoulder. "You've helped enough. It's a fine day, James, too fine to be wasted. You're still young. Enjoy it while you can."

Moses was right; the cloudless sky was the perfect shade of blue, and the pansies on the shop's windowsill were in full bloom. James stopped to smell one.

Suddenly another boy ran past. He turned to look at James and skidded to a stop. "Woah! You're new here, aren't you? Never seen you around."

James held out a hand. "I'm James. James Hiller."

The boy scoffed. "Hiller? What kind of name is that?" James must've looked hurt, because the boy's expression softened. "I'm kidding!" he guffawed; slapping James on the back so hard he almost toppled over. "You should have seen the look on your face- oh, PRICELESS! The name's Monte, Monte Harell." He shook his hand. "This is my gang- hey gang! Come on and welcome the new boy!"

Six or so boys emerged from the shadows of an alley. They bore scornful expressions and had dirt smeared on their faces. Their clothes were speckled with grit, grime, and other things that James would rather not know about. All of them had gruff voices. They shook James' hand as the walked past.

"Henry."

"Claude."

"Lukas."

"Clement."

"Brandon."

"Abraham."

A couple more boys filed past. Each one said his name like his predecessor. Some were tall, some were short- one looked like he was only seven- but they seemed very dignified for lowly people living on the streets.

The boys welcomed James to their group.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" asked James as they wandered the city.

"My Pa works on an apple orchard," said Monte, "so we don't have much to live on." He scowled with hate. Then he smiled. "Me and the boys, we steal and rob, don't we?" All the boys nodded.

"Really?" gasped James. "Don't you ever get caught?"

Monte shrugged. "Eh, we've been to jail a couple times, every one of us. It's really not that bad. They serve you food every day at least- real food, mind you, not what we usually eat at home or beg for." He scowled again. "Apples used to be fine with me, but it got old after awhile; apple, apple sauce, apple jam, apple fritters… But, in jail…" he smiled as he rambled on about the lovely buttered biscuits and flirting with the pretty maids.

Suddenly, Monte stopped. He looked around, and then exhaled. "I must be hallucinating. Hey, James, it's getting late. I need to go home so my Ma doesn't suspect anything." All the boys went their separate ways.

James went back to the Gazette to a hearty meal of mashed potatoes and green beans. He went to bed with a full stomach and a hopeful heart. Maybe he would fit in after all.

 _So I'm back!_

 _It's six in the morning where I live... I woke up and just didn't know what to do... I finished my homework and stuff so yeah._

 _Time to respond to comments!_

 _(Looks into email account)...Oh here it is!_

 _First of all, Tam again! Thank you for the sweet comment! Your support means a lot to me!_

 _Second of all, JakeChambers! "Great story..." aww thank you!_

 _To Angel, Oh dear. JAMES WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?!_

 _James says,_ _"...wut"_

 _Great story! I pretty much skimmed the whole thing, but it's very interesting!_

 _Oh! New review from Lucy in "French Kisses!" Thank you! You might not be reading this, but I'm leaving a comment on there too._

 _Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I had writer's block again and I had to think more on the plot of the story before something clicked. Being sick also helped with that... I guess._

 _Thanks for all the lovely comments! Love, Life, and FANFICTION! ~Birdie_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	6. Of Papers, Quills, and Tomorrow Morning

_HEY!_

 _IT'S BEEN SO LONG PEOPLE I'M SO SORRY_

 _So yeah... I've been occupied. I feel like I say that too much around here though, and its turning into what sounds like an excuse... It's been a couple weeks since I've looked into fanfiction actually. I'm writing a book outside of here, and between softball, homework, school, and piano, there's not a whole lot of time. I have limited free time already, and I like to doodle in most of my spare time. There's also Viola I have to do..._

 _But enough rambling about my life! I might have made you put a giant, head-sized dent in your keyboard, so sorry if I did..._

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO DIC ENTERTAINMENT._**

 _And, without further ado, I present you this chapter!_

 _A couple weeks later…_

James blinked in the dim light of the early morning. He stretched and yawned before putting on his coat and dashing down the stairs. He couldn't wait to see his new friends again! Oh, the fun things they could do, the stuff they could see, the-

"Watch out!"

James skidded to tried to avoid Moses, but with no avail. They collided with a thump and a flurry of papers and quills (which Moses had been holding.).

James sighed and rubbed his head.

"You're lucky that I left the ink downstairs, James," said Moses in a stern voice. His eyes narrowed. "And you're dressed like that again."

"Dressed like what?" James asked in an innocent voice. He hoped Moses bought it.

"You have the coat on again. It is the day for errands, but you had the coat with you yesterday, and the day before."

"But-"

"Keep it on for now," Moses interrupted. "You're on time; I was just about to go. But first-" he gestured to the papers and quills on the floor. "These quills were supposed to be gifts to some of Dr. Franklin's friends from the Continental Congress. The paper is for the newspaper. We're low on stock. Stack everything as neatly as you can, and bring the paper to the press. Drop the quills off at Dr. Franklin's room. You can set them on the table near the door."

Moses walked past him and down the hallway. James set about picking up the fallen papers and goose-feather quills.

After the papers were stacked and moved downstairs (with much difficulty on James' behalf), James picked up the feathers and walked back downstairs again to put them on the table, as Moses had requested.

Just as he was coming out, Moses set the ink on the press. He joined James and they went outside to purchase their goods.

Winter was coming. The weather had chilled, and James hugged his coat tighter to his body. Moses purchased a couple candles, some gloves, as well as bread, butter, and fresh meat.

The sun came out, warming James' fingers. Still, he shivered, and when Moses told him to go inside, he happily obliged.

Back at the hearth, James busied himself with the newspapers. Printing was tiring work, and he almost fell asleep on two different occasions. The job of setting the letters on just so was enough to make anyone bored. Printing was not as fun as it sounded, but James enjoyed reading the stories that Dr. Franklin found. They were entertaining, and James couldn't wait to share them with the world outside the _Gazette's_ doors.

The last of the papers was finally finished when Moses stepped through the doorway. His arms were laden with goods. He glanced at the stack of papers and nodded. "Good work. Tomorrow is Sunday, when most people read the paper." He set the items he was holding onto the ground and took one finished paper from the stack. "You did well, James. The ink is still smeared here and there, but it isn't as noticeable as it used to be." He pointed to a splotch. "This one may have to be tossed, but the rest look fine." He skimmed through the stack in a matter of minutes, faster than James had thought possible.

After the last paper had been checked, Moses stood. "There are only a few that have mistakes."

James exhaled. He didn't know he had been holding his breath so long. Moses wouldn't punish him if he had made a splotch on every paper, but James wanted to impress the man, to show him he was worthy of working at the _Gazette_.

Moses held up a couple papers. "There are a few with splotches. In some of these you used the wrong font for a story." He raised a few more leaves of paper. "However, you have worked hard on the rest- on all of them- so as a treat…"

James held his breath.

"You may help us sell papers tomorrow morning."

James pumped a fist in the air and almost knocked over a model for hand paddles that were hung from the ceiling. "Yes!"

Moses smiled.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. James went to bed, jumpy and excited to help Dr. Franklin and Moses to sell papers. He tossed and turned that night. The soft wind blowing outside finally lulled him to sleep.

 _So, how's life going for you guys?_

 _One of the reasons that I'm posting is that it's Thanksgiving week (Yay) and my school is on break for the rest of the week!_

 _... and YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!_

 _APPROXIMATELY FOURTEEN-ISH HOURS OF TIME PER DAY TO DO ALL OF THE STUFF I NEED TO DO AND STILL HAVE TIME LEFT OVER! (pumps fist in the air) yassss_

 _Since it's Thanksgiving week, I'll probably post later this week too, so stay tuned._

 _By the way, I looked at the traffic stats on my stories and it says that I have people who are reading this in Hungary._

 _Woah._

Helló, a magyarok! A google fordítót használom, és nem vagyok olyan okos! Jó napot!

 _(Go Google translate that.)_

 _So anyways... THAT IS SO COOL. Like, I thought Hungary was such a cool country, partially because of all the lame jokes about them always being hungry... no offense to all those people out there in Hungary who really are hungry and have no stable food source. We pray for you. Hungary also has the coolest buildings and architecture ever (go google Hungary and all these cool things will show up). You people in Hungary might not be celebrating Thanksgiving right now ('cause I don't know whether or not you guys do) but whatever you are doing, have an awesome day._

 _So, a long chapter! Thanks for all the support guys, and sorry if I neglected you... I hope this makes up for it. Love, Life, and Happy Thanksgiving!_

 _~Birdie_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	7. Betrayals

_Heeeey... I'm back! There's not really much to say, but I'm posting two chapters today. Hope you enjoy both!_

 _I was planning to post this chapter on Thanksgiving, but I was busy the day before. So here are 2 chapters to make up for it!_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO DIC ENTERTAINMENT.**

James woke with a start. _It's Sunday!_ He raced downstairs, where a hearty meal of bacon, eggs, and buttered bread awaited him.

Dr. Franklin and Moses were already at the table. They chuckled as James skidded across the floor and almost missed the chair. The two men shared stories and tales of past apprentices and Sundays while chewing on bacon and nibbling at eggs. James took this all in and laughed at all the right moments.

Finally, the time came to sell the papers. James positioned himself outside the shop on a box of crates. Moses stood by him and collected the earnings.

It was late afternoon soon. Moses went inside to prepare lunch, leaving James alone. He chewed on a dry biscuit and played jacks with rocks while he waited.

Suddenly, out the corner of his eye, something leapt on him, and James tumbled backwards. He tried to punch away his attacker, and his fist made contact with a crunch. Someone yelped, and James saw blood on his hand.

He sat there, dazed, for a few seconds. Finally his vision cleared up, and he saw… Monte?

The other boy was on the ground. His nose was dripping blood from where James had punched him, and his hand was still in a fist. James had bruises all over his arms. He tried to help Monte up, but Monte brushed his hand away.

"Some friend you are," he growled. James backed away. "You have all this food and coins, and you didn't even share with us."

"But the shop needs-"

"WE NEED!" Monte corrected in a harsh bark. "FOOD! MONEY! AND WHAT DO YOU GIVE US?"

James whimpered.

Monte jabbed one meaty finger into James' chest. James winced. "NOTHING!" he roared. His voice reduced to a whisper. "And that black man- he's dangerous. He hurt one of us, and we didn't do anything. Now, hand over the money, and I'll tell you later."

James reluctantly handed over a few coins. Monte smiled greedily before retreating to the shadows of the nearest alley.

 _SOOOOOoooooo..._

 _Hi! Happy late Thanksgiving. I really don't have anything to say, but we are nearing the end, so yeah. Hang in there..._

 _Go ahead to the next chapter! I'll be waiting there for you guys._

 _~Birdie_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	8. Moses Finds Out

_So, uh... This one's kinda short... Sorry._

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO DIC ENTERTAINMENT.**

 _A couple days later..._

"Can I go outside today, Moses?"

The man sighed. "Today's a busy day, James. I might need you." He put a hand on James' shoulder, a spot that Monte had bruised, and James winced.

Moses face twisted with confusion. "Why the wince, again?" Suddenly, he rolled up the sleeve of James' shirt to reveal the bruises and welts that Monte had given him. His eyes widened. "Who did this?" he demanded.

James crumpled into a chair and told everything. Moses' face went from interested to confused to angry. When he sensed that James had finished, he ran to get something. James waited until Moses came back with a small tin. He cracked it open and rubbed it on the sores, and James felt better immediately.

"That should help," said Moses, standing from his kneeling position. "As for Monte and his goons, (he said "goons" with a low growl.) if I ever catch them with you, you're in big trouble."

And with that, Moses left the room, leaving James to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

 _I feel like I should've attached this chapter to chapter seven; it's so short._

 _I think I'll have two or three chapters of this fanfiction, so hang in there. The story's almost to falling action, so there's not really much left to tell. Note: there's implied use of guns and violence, so if you can't handle that, don't read it._

 _PS. I have a special announcement to make at the end of the story..._

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	9. Monte's Story

_HEEEEeey... I'm posting four chapters today! YAY!_

 _(I know, I really like my all-caps...)_

 _So yeah. After yesterday, I worked on the story some more and produced four more chapters. I'm going to post them all today, because I had an awesome idea for another Fanfic that might keep me away from this one if I'm still working on it. (I promise it'll be awesome. More details at the end of this story!)_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS FANFICTION. THEY ALL BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO DIC ENTERTAINMENT.**

 _So what are you waiting for?_

 _A few nights later..._

James crept out of the _Gazette_. Moses and Dr. Franklin were sound asleep.

Monte waited outside.

"Can I hear the story?" James asked.

Monte nodded. His face flickered in the lamplight. James wished that the lamps wouldn't blink so often, but it did make the story all the more suspenseful.

Monte cleared his throat. "A long time ago, when I was no more that a boy of twelve, I was sneaking out with my older brother, Brock. We were wandering in the night, the shadows providing sufficient cover." Monte paused. "Brock suddenly stopped. We saw Moses, in a dark trench coat and even darker skin. He hauled both of us out of the dark and was about to say something when Brock punched him. 'Don't you dare mess with us, _Negro.'_ That man, he punched Brock back. 'I wasn't going to hurt you, but you've given me no choice.' Humph," Monte grunted. "'No choice.' If he really wasn't going to hurt us, he should've kept it that way!" He growled and paced the cobblestones, as if the thought of Moses angered him enough to throw a punch or two. Finally his anger seemed to subside, and he settled back onto the barrel. Monte continued. "My brother never completely healed. Last winter, he caught pneumonia and died." Monte growled again, his anger coming back. "STUPID BLACK MAN. IF HE HADN'T HURT BROCK, WE WOULDN'T BE THIS WAY!" he roared.

James thought that if Brock had been more watchful of his sanity, he wouldn't have died, but he pretended to be shocked.

Monte whirled around. "That man, he's danger. You gonna help me take him down?"

James thought about all Monte had said. True, Moses had punched Brock, but Brock had thrown the first punch. Besides, Moses didn't seem like someone who would hurt someone else for no reason.

"No."

Monte walked away wordlessly, but James could hear him muttering, "You will all pay for this. You will all pay."

 _Alright! Just a couple notes here, but I encourage you read them anyway._

 _First: To all of you people offended by the paragraph in which Monte talks about Moses: I DID NOT MEAN FOR THE PARAGRAPH TO OFFEND ANYONE. THE PARAGRAPH (and even the rest of the chapter) WAS SUPPOSED TO LET YOU REALIZE THAT MONTE, IS, IN ESSENCE, A BAD PERSON. HE IS THE ANTAGONIST IN THE STORY, AND THE LANGUAGE THAT HE USES THAT IS DIRECTED TOWARD MOSES IS SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT THE FACT._

 _Basically, the language Monte uses is developing his character, and I did not mean to offend any of you. I'm a minority too, so I get teased, bullied- you know, the usual. I would never try to offend someone else when I myself belong to a race prone to racism._

 _(All of the people who know me in RL are probably like, 'Typical Birdie...Using big words and trying to confuse us all, the show-off!')_

 _(I'm just kidding; none of my friends would ever say that...)_

 _So that was all I wanted to say. Don't hate on me, please!_

 _Now go on. You have three more chapters to get through!_

 _~Birdie_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	10. Alright?

_HIIiii! I don't have much to say... read the previous chapter for the info._

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS FANFICTION. THEY ALL BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO DIC ENTERTAINMENT.**

 _One week later…_

James was sitting by the fireplace, resting after a long morning of printing. He had almost forgotten Monte and their conversation last week, and slowly he stopped worrying about Moses. When the man had gone to market to fetch paper without him, James had thought nothing would come of it except more paper.

He was wrong.

Ten minutes passed. Twenty. After twenty-five minutes, James decided to check the matter.

As he wandered the street on the path to the market, James assured himself that there had simply been a hold-up. The paper may have been stored in an inconvenient place and Moses was simply waiting for the man to fetch it. James would run into him and they would all laugh at James' groundless assumptions.

Then he saw Moses.

He was still, laying on the road. Blood was gushing from his forehead and from his neck. James' breath caught in his throat. He ran to the nearest shop, which was thankfully empty, and pulled the owner out. "Help him to the _Gazette_ , please."

The man obeyed.

James ran all the way to the Gazette. He was short of breath at his arrival and was barely able to speak a full sentence to Dr. Franklin without taking at least three breaths.

Upon Moses' arrival, Dr. Franklin's eyes widened. He gratefully thanked the shop owner and gave him twenty pounds as a gift. "We will depart tomorrow to my home, where Moses can be properly cared for and healed. Start packing." Dr. Franklin turned the sign on the front door to say "closed."

James obeyed. Tears filled his eyes as he walked upstairs and into his room.

"What have I done?" he whispered to the night.

 _Keep going! -_

 _~Birdie_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_


	11. Better again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PEOPLE IN THIS FANFICTION, AS THEY BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO DIC ENTERTAINMENT.**

The journey to Dr. Franklin's home was a two-hour journey by wagon. The landscape provided beautiful scenery; the lush green hills of the countryside and the starlit skies at night could take anyone's breath away, but James was too troubled to notice.

Finally, the wagon rolled up to Dr. Franklin's estate. James gasped and let out a sigh of relief. Several maids greeted them and immediately whisked Moses away. James got a tiny glimpse before he was ushered away

Dr. Franklin gave James the guest chamber; a large, spacious room that contained nothing but a bed, nightstand, recliner, table, and chair, but looked like it could fit the entire Continental Congress. The bed was made of cotton and the pillows made of goose down. The sheets were of the softest linen. James flopped onto the bed and immediately felt drowsy. He fought the feeling and hauled himself up. Dr. Franklin had told him to make himself comfortable, as they might be staying a while, so James did just that. He had several framed pictures of dried, pressed flowers that he hung along the wall, and upon a small tack, he hung his ring. It glittered in the sunlight. James set some paper on the table, in case he heard an interesting story for the Gazette, although he felt that he would be too sad to work. Finally, he unpacked his clothes and put them out on the table.

James collapsed on the bed. _A nap would be nice_ , he thought, and with that, he drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

It was evening when he woke. The night was getting darker as he watched, and James sat up. He ran downstairs to find the table set and supper already going in full swing.

Dr. Franklin's family lived here- his wife, sons, daughters, and grandchildren were all either engaged in eating or running around the table chasing one another. Maids rushed around putting down plates of food or taking ones that were empty. James sat down and took some peas, mashed potatoes gravy, and carrots. He wolfed down his supper, had a croissant, and then filled another plate with various foods. Dr. Franklin seemed to understand his doing and said, "You may go. Do not bother him."

James nodded.

As he tiptoed up the stairs, careful not to let the peas roll off the plate, a maid rushed out of a room. He caught a glimpse of Moses inside before she closed the door. As soon as the girl was out of his sight, James slowly opened the door and slipped inside.

The curtains were drawn, and the only light came from a candle atop the table. Linen sheets had been laid on Moses' forehead and his throat. He didn't seem to be in pain and was sleeping, a neutral expression on his face. James gently set the plate on the empty nightstand and tiptoed back out.

Back in his room, after he had taken a bath and brushed his teeth, James fell fast asleep.

Moses was up when James came to check on him. He was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows. His forehead was now wrapped in gauze, and his throat looked like it had healed well.

The two sat in silence for a while. Finally James spoke.

"It's all my fault," he said, his voice full of regret.

Moses looked at him. "It's not your fault that I got ambushed by somebody while I went to get paper."

"No, it is," replied James, and the rest of the story came pouring out: Him sneaking off into the night, Monte's story, and then James refusing.

When he was done, Moses put a hand on James' shoulder. "It's not entirely because of you that Monte struck me. He acted on his own terms." He paused. "That was very brave of you to stand up to Monte. It might have been worse if you had agreed. I'm proud."

James sniffled. "So you forgive me?"

"Yes."

James gave Moses a big hug.

 _HEEEEYYyyy So we're almost done! More details in the epilogue!_

 _~Birdie_


	12. Epilogue

_Heya! Here's a little epilogue!_

 _Epilogue_

James was back at the _Gazette_. Moses' wounds had healed well, and the _Gazette_ was back into business.

"Can I go outside, Moses?"

Moses nodded.

James walked the streets and disappeared into the alley. Monte was waiting. "So?" he asked.

"Listen, Monte," said James, doing his best to imitate a growl. "If you ever mess with the Gazette again, you'll be in big trouble, you hear me?"

Monte glared, his eyes dancing with rage and fear. Finally he turned. "Fine. Like I would ever want to associate with you anyway."

James ran back to the Gazette, feeling as if this was the best day of his life- his new one.

 _AAnnnd we're officially done!_

 _First of all, thank you to Tam, who requested this story, and all of the wonderful reviewers and readers. All of you helped make this story a reality._

 _And finally, DETAILS ABOUT MY NEXT FANFICTION! (YES!)_

 _After this, I will be starting a yearly fanfiction series called "Merry Ship-mas," in which i take every single ship I was obsessed with over the year and either do a story or a one-shot on it. Since this year is my first year here, I will take every single ship I have obsessed over so far, not just the ones from the year, and I have a lot of them._

 _See why I'll be busy?_

 _So anyway, that will keep me occupied through November and most of December. I encourage anyone who is interested and likes this idea to do their own._

 _I'm releasing the complete "Merry Ship-mas 2018" on Christmas, so be on the lookout! Thank you for reading this Fanfiction, and have an awesome day!_

 _~Birdie_

 _EDITED JULY 2019_

 _Note: Some changes will be made to "Merry Shipmas" as of July 2019. Instead of one story, each ship will be in its own category, and there will be multiple stories all belonging to the "Merry Shipmas" set. These selected stories will be labeled in the summary as part of the Merry Shipmas [year]. These changes have been made for convenience and will be elaborated on my Profile as well as Merry Shipmas 2018, which will undergo these changes._

 _Thank you for your ongoing support!_


End file.
